Present and Past
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Sequel to, ‘Two destinies one soul’ a full year has past since the group has had any excitmet in there lifes, but this all changes after Erika and Dan end up expecting a baby. Erika gose back in time to see Basil but puts both lifes in danger! *Request*
1. Ch 1 Baby news

_As with the first one, this is Masked Mouse's story idea, I'm just writing it. ^^_

_Merry Chritmas!!_

* * *

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly…fall la la la de da de da…_

Music was signing in the air and snow was covering the ground. Dan, Erika, Wrika, and Carline were all together getting ready for the best season of all, Christmas.

It had been a full year since the group had had their, time traveling adventure and were now, gathered around the decorated tree. The friends watched the lights flash; Dan was holding Erika close.

"I don't know how this day can get any better." Erika said with a smile.

Yes, it was a beautiful night. The friends had spent the day getting everything ready for Christmas; this year was going to be special for each one of there families were all going to be spending Christmas at one house. Dan's house.

Dan looked down at his beautiful flower and giggled to himself. "I do" he said into her ear.

Erika glanced up at him and smiled shyly.

Carline and Wrika began to giggle breaking the thoughts of the other two.

"I can't believe we get the whole house to our selves while our parents go shopping." Carline began.

"Let's make popcorn!" Wrika replied.

Erika smiled, and so did Dan.

As Wrika made popcorn, Carline put in a movie for them all to enjoy.

"Hope 'The Santa Claws' is cool with you guys." Carline stated, pushing the tape into the VCR.

Dan and Erika didn't hear, the two were too busy looking at each other to care.

Wrika and Carline both started to notice their best friends acting oddly for the past mouth but they did understand and never addressed it.

As the movie started Carline and Wrika sat on the couch while Dan whispered into Erika's ear and disappeared into the next room for the rest of the night.

**

The rest of the mouth was of the same festivities, and soon it was only one week before Christmas.

Erika woke up in a cold sweat, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom right next to her room. Her head hurt for some reason, and so did her stomach.

'Why do I feel so sick?' she thought. 'must have eaten something bad.'

Trying to get her body to stop hurting she felt her self needed to get sick and rushed to the toilet.

*

That morning Dan saw a change in his buttercup.

"Sweety what happened? Are you okay?" he asked seeing her pail face.

Erika slowly shook her head. "I don't know…but I've been getting sick lately and last night it just got worse."

"Maybe you should go to the Dr.'s" he said worry plan as day on his face.

Erika could do nothing but nod.

In no time Dan, Carline and Wrika had taken Erika to the Dr's office and got news they were not ready for….

All of them felt Erika was getting a type of bug flu, but not this……………….Erika….was pregnant!

*****************

Just a little something to get me started. ^^; hope you all like it so far.


	2. Ch 2 Destitution

A/N: Where all the characters belong to Masked Mouse, Bazil is however MINE! =^^=

* * *

"My baby is pregnant!" Erika's mom, Ankia, shrieked surprised.

Erika gave her mom a nervous look as she nodded, Dan right behind her for support.

"Oh My Gosh!!" she cried then suddenly glomped her daughter with joy. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

Erika, a bit shocked at her moms retraction, hugged her back and heard Dan give out a sigh of relief. but it was short lived when her dad, Julius, walked in.

"And how do you exactly plan on taking care of this 'new' baby?" he asked, disappointment in his voice.

Ankia let go of Erika and faced her husband. Erika faced her dad now with anew worry.

Erika didn't know what to say but was happy Dan now the was the one to speak out. "Don't worry, we'll manage somehow...we just need some time to..."

"Time!" her dad snapped. "Your out of time, that baby isn't going to wait to give you two time!"

"We don't know, ok daddy..." Erika cried over her father. Tears beginning to soak into her fur. Ankia took her baby girl into her arms to sooth her. almost at once her father left the room, Erika felt it was because he couldn't stand to be near her anymore.

"Don't worry baby...your father doesn't mean to yell...he just cares for you and the baby-he and I both don't want to see anything bad happen to our little girl or her own baby." her mother explained, but Erika didn't care...her dad was right, and now he was disappointed in her.

Latter that day Erika and Dan were sitting on her bad in her room thinking about what was said before.

"Dan..." Erika began wiping a tear from her eye, "I'm so confused...maybe this isn't a good idea to go though with this..."

"No. don't think such a thing love...we are going to have this baby." Dan cupped Erika's chin and made her look him in the eyes; they were so full of care and sorrow all mixed with confusion and fear, Dan hated seeing his love this way. "and before we do, I'm going to take your hand in marriage, so when our baby is born he or she will have the best loving mother and father a mouse could ever ask for."

"What about your parents?"

"We will worry about them later...just don't worry about that for right now, we will get though this. I know we will." Dan kissed her on the head.

Erika looked into the strong, loving eyes for her love and felt in her heart, all was alright. She laid her head onto Dan's chest as he rubbed her back in a soothing way, whispering soft, sweet words into her ear.

Erika walked into the living room and saw her dad sitting in his lazy chair reading a news paper.

"Where's Dan?" he asked with out moving the paper away from his face.

"He went home earlier." Erika answered not sure why her dad suddenly cared.

"You better hope that boy don't walk out on you...his luckily enough I haven't ripped his head off for what his done to you."

Erika felt her eyes burn as new tears threatened to fall.

"His not like that Papa....he cares about me, and this baby."

"As he told his parents yet?" he asked as if making a point.

Erika was at a loss of words.

"He hasn't huh?" her dad pressed.

"Were going to tell them-when the time is right." she finally remarked feeling hurt allover again.

For once her father moved the paper and looked at his daughter. "Listen Erika-I love you...but I need you to understand what is best for this baby...and for you."

Erika wiped her eyes of tears she didn't realize were falling and nodded trying to understand where her papa was coming from.

"I think you and him need to have a long heart to heart talk...I think it may be in the best interest to not have the baby...at least not until you two are ready."

Erika's eyes got a bit wide...

"Face it Erika-once that baby comes Dan's out of the picture..."

Erika hid her face in her paws and ran back to her room, she couldn't stand that thought! And worse of all she feared her father being right....

crying into her pillow she waited for the cost to be clear before she snuck out that night.

the air was cold and the streets dark, but she had a lot on her mind and staying at home wasn't going to help her get her head together.

Erika wore a red hooded coat as she roamed the streets. she didn't know where she was going but right now she didn't off right care.

As the night air grew thicker, and the night darker, Erika stated to worry just how far she went.

"I don't know where I am..." she whispered to her self looking around growing scared.

Suddenly she hared a sound come from the near by ally she was close to. Looking up at a human trash been she saw something move.

She gave out a small squeak at the sight. A big rat climbed out of the dumpster and looked down at her. The rat wasn't big, it was huge! Erika couldn't remember the last time she saw a rat that big besides Ratigan.

Erika didn't know what to do, she thought about running but it wouldn't be good for the baby, but staying there wasn't much of a good plan either.

The rat began to climb down startling Erika, she slowly began to back away to afraid to run.

the rat was now on the ground, walking on all fours, closer and closer to her.

Feeling her body shack Erika was about to dart for her life when the rat stood up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ahhh!" Erika screamed in both fear and shock.

"AH! Waoh! waoh! waoh wait..." the rat let go of Erika's arm and held his paws up in front of his face.

Erika, breathing hard, looked at the rat in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..." he smiled.

Erika was under a street lamp where the rat was still in pure darkness.

the rat noticing this quickly added. "Here maybe this will help." and stepped under the light himself.

Erika stared at the huge rodent and found he wasn't anything she had expected. He was smooth faced with small strong ears, and a golden brown fur coat that made the very light he stood in joules. His eyes where a lovely shade of brown and his tail long and strong. on his head he wore a top hat one that Ratigan use to were and a black tux but no shoes.

"Who are you?" Erika asked still a little nervous.

"My name is Bazil." he said with a bow and a tip of his hat.

"Basil.." Erika repeated.

"Yes, but with a 'Z' so it sounds wired but cool." he added grinning.

Erika couldn't help the chuckle that came out of her mouth with Bazil's reply.

"Ah, there's a smile." he joked grinning bigger. "Now tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the dangers of the night?"

Erika looked around rubbing her arms to keep warm, "I...I don't know...I just-just needed to think..." she said half in truth.

"Umm...don't look like your doing much thinking now." Bazil replied looking her over playfully.

"I'm not...I..." Bazil seemed nice, but she was still to afraid to say she was lost.

"The dark is the worse place for a girl so young to be out alone...how 'bout you show me to your house, and I help you home?"

Erika looked up at Bazil and smiled a little. part for her wanted his help the other half feared he would lie and take her into the back ally.

"Well 'little red riding hood'?" he smiled friendly holding out a huge paw.

Erika shakily took it and nodded hoping this wouldn't be her last time to see the light.

"Good, now let's get you home..."

*************

^_^ ya, new chapter sorry it took a while longer then I hoped. I had a bad week. ^^;


	3. Ch 3 Tell them

Chapter 3

Me: Hi Masked Mouse just wanted to-

Bazil: No me! Happy Birth Day!

Me: Bazil its rude to interrupt mom like that, your lucky I even let you be in this fanfic.

Bazil: Sorry mom, *grins* Fan fics are just so fun I can't wait until other people put me in theres. *smiles big*

Me: ya well that wont be for a long, long time Bazil, that would be stealing at this point in time.

Bazil: I know...(by the way I'm copy righted) *wink* but someday!

Me: Anyways, Happy Birth Day Masked Mouse! ^_^ hope you enjoy this next chapter. ;)

* * *

Erika showed Bazil were she lived and just as he promised he walked her to the front door safe and sound.

"Thank you." she smiled and reached for the door handle, but then stopped, something was kinda bugging her. "Why did you help me?" she ask timidly turning around to face the huge rat.

Bazil simply grinned, "I'm a gentlemen at heart-its what I do...besides I can't just let a mother to be stay out here all alone with all the creeps roaming around this city."

Erika again chuckled but then looked down at her small round belly. she wasn't big, but still. "How did you know?"

Bazil just gave heartfelt smile, "When around as long as I am you notice things..."

Erika smiled, but still a part of her couldn't get around the fact he was a 'kind' rat. She never met a rat that was nice before-what made this one so-different?

"Something on your mind dear?" he asked seeing the odd look in her eyes.

Erika shook her head a bit, "Oh, I'm sorry...its just.."

"What? you never met a rat before?" he joked.

Erika grinned with a small blush..."no I've met rats before...just...never nice ones...like you."

Bazil seemed a bit shock by this but didn't expand it. "True, I guess it is hard to find a kind rat in these parts...but out of truth. I'm not from here."

Erika looked at him oddly. "Then where are you from?"

"Ah, something I can't say...however I'm sure you know how time travel works. Don't you?" he grinned.

Erika was thrown off a bit, "W-What..."

"If you ever need ANY thing-just let me know...you know where to find me." he smiled and walked away leaving her to go inside.

Erika was a bit confused but just shook her head of it and went inside.

The next day Dan, Carlin, and Wrika come over to see Erika.

"You okay girl?" Carlin asked seeing her friend still sleepy eyed.

Ya,...just had a...long night." she said at last. Dan gave a worried look and gently kissed Erika on the cheek.

"How is our baby doing?" he then asked looking down.

Erika put a paw to her belly, "Fine, as far as I can tell." she smiled a bit.

"OH! Let me feel!" Carlin cried slightly pushing Dan aside to get to her friends belly.

"How are your parents taking it?" Wrika asked.

Erika sighed, "Well mom is thrilled, but dad isn't..."

Wrika nodded in understanding, "huh, my dad would kill me if I got pregnant." she remarked half joking. "What about you Dan, how are your parents taking it?"

Dan gulped a little bit, "Humm, we-haven't told them yet..."

"I hope you plan on telling them before the baby is born." Carlin stated giving a concerned look.

"I plan on telling them tonight." Dan said holding Erika close as to indicate she was going with him to do so.

"Well I so hope so." Carlin said then looked back at Erika, "Maybe you should get some more rest...its good for the baby."

Erika smiled. "See you later Erika...you and that little one of your take care." Wrika said with a smile and hug.

Dan stayed with Erika as they watched Carlin and Wrika leave.

As the day went on Erika started to remember what her dad said the other night and began to worry. It must have shown in her eyes at one point because soon Dan asked her what was wrong.

"Erika...you okay?"

"Yeah..." she sighed deeply. "Its just....well-my dad tells me..."

Dan got a bit closer, "Tells you what? That we aren't ready? Or that I'm not a suitable father? What?"

Erika felt a tear roll down her face as she looked at her boy friend in the eye. She wanted to tell him the truth...but then thought against it. "That you will want me to have an abortion." she half lied.

Dan's jaw dropped. "Its our baby we're talking about! I'd never wish that-not for a million years!"

Erika put her head down, she wanted to tell Dan what her father had really said, but then what if he then only stayed just to prove a point then find some other reason to leave? She'd rather him leave before hand then to just get her hopes up then crush them.

"My love...I want this baby...and I know you do too."

Erika brushed a tear away, she didn't want to cry...not now anyways.

"I'm going be the best father then is.." he pulled Erika close, "I promise."

Erika saw truth in his eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I know..." she whispered.

**

That night Dan and Erika went over to his parents house.

Sitting in the living room Dan held Erika close while his mom and dad sat across from them waiting to hear the new they had to tell them.

"Mom, dad..." Dan began, "Please don't freak out...or over react...but Erika is pageant-and its my baby."

Both of them looked at each other and took a deep breath... "Son...I think we need to talk."

Erika was sent home while Dan had a talk with his dad, his mom was nice enough to give her a ride; the two rode in silences.

Once back home Erika had her own father to deal with.

"So how did his family take it? Same as me I hope." he stated. Erika's mom came up behind.

"Oh, like you were any better as a child." she said wrapping Erika in her arms.

"At least I didn't sleep with every girl friend I had." he remarked.

Erika hugged her mom back, at least she was supportive... Julius puffed and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about him dear...his just-"

"I know looking out for my well being..." she broke in, hearing it all before. "Ya, well sometimes I wish he wouldn't." with that she went up to her room.

Erika had past out on her pillow for a good half hour before she woke up again...even though she was asleep she was thinking.

'I but Basil would love to find out his going to be a great grandpa...I wish he was still alive...' closing her eyes she then thought of something. "Wait!" she sat up on her bed speaking loudly not meaning to. "Bazil..."

Slipping out of the house Erika found the street she was on last night.

"Bazil!...Bazil!"

"You called?" Bazil appeared right in front of her from no where.

Erika almost screamed but stopped her self once seeing it was him. "Don't do that...." she gasped.

"Sorry...I'm known to be...ghostly." he smiled with a laugh. "So what is it my dear? I know you didn't just come looking for me because you like me." he joked.

Erika smiled, "Last night you said something about time travel..."

* * *

HA!!! Yes not a very long chapter sorry, I'm still deciding where all I want this to led and so forth. ^_^ anyways Review please!

And again Happy Birth Day Masked Mouse! ;)


	4. Ch 4 Time Paw

Thanks for the reviews _^_^_ and I really hope you like what I have in store for this story. _;)_

_Bazil_: Look mom, a reviewer gave me and Erika a cookie!"

_Me_: "Did you say thank you?"

_Bazil_: *bows like a real gentle man* "Thank you LuvIsAThing."

_Erika_: *giggles* "Yes, thank you." *smiles real big*

_Me_: *smiles* Enjoy! **~_^**

* * *

"I can't believe he got her pregnant." Dan over heard his mom and dad talking in the kitchen as the two of them were doing dishes. His mom washing and dad drying.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." his dad Jopesh sighed as he put a plate away.

"I don't understand how we could have let this happen?" his mom Nika began to speak. "Did we not give him enough attention?"

Jopesh frowned, "We did all we could, all we can do now is just support them...I mean it's something we knew would happen sooner or later. He is just a boy after all."

His mom sighed, "I know..." she washed another dish and handed it to Jopesh. "Um, remember when we adopted him?" she then asked with a small yet hurtful chuckle.

"Ya." his dad answered with a smile.

Nika started to cry, "I just wanted to give him a good life..."

Johesh smiled and hugged his wife letting her sob in his chest. "And you will, we just have two more to add, that's all."

Dan became shocked at what he had just heard, yes he was please his dad was taking it better then Erika's dad did...but...adopted? He was Adopted! He snuck away, he suddenly felt he needed to find Erika and tell her.

******

Erika sat there panting as she waited for an answer from the huge, kind, rat.

Bazil really looked at her and looked at her hard. "Why do you want to go back in time?" he asked a bit worried she would want to stop herself from getting pregnant.

Erika took a breath, "My grandfather past away when I was only 12, I want to go back in time to see him so he can meet his new great grand baby."

Bazil, having the soft heart he did, found this cute and very sweet. "Ok my dear." he began with a bow. "I will help you in your cause." he smiled.

Erika smiled and hugged Bazil.

"Now, dear, be warned. This could be dangerous...the time period you plan to go to is full of rats not so nice as me." he stated looking Erika in the eyes so she understood. Erika simply nodded in return.

"I know...but I just have to see him again...one more time." she said holding her fist to her chest in a sad manner.

Bazil smiled and lifted her chin gently making her look at him. "I fully understand-I would be doing the same if I was you too."

Erika was happy Bazil understood and waited for what she had to do.

Bazil sighed and ran a paw though his short brown hair. "Okay, all you have to do is hold this." he pulled out a paw-print figure from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Erika asked looking at the wooden, cat like, paw.

"It's made form a magic tree, it's called 'Time Paw Trip'" Bazil explained.

"How does it work?"

Bazil grinned. "It's driven by music...but not just any music...time music."

"Time music?" Erika was confused, what was time music?

Bazil gently took her paw holding the time paw. "Any song that has words or phrases with time..."

Erika gave a sorrowful look. "I don't think I know any time like songs."

Bazil smiled sweetly. "Here, I'll help you." never moving his paw off hers he began to sing.

_"Don't put your head on my shoulder_

_Sink me in a river of tears_

_This could be the best place yet_

_But you must overcome your fears" _

Erika looked up into Bazil's soft dark eyes as he continued.

_"In time it could have been so much more_

_The time is precious I know_

_In time it could have been so much more_

_The time has nothing to show..."_

_Bazil nodded for Erika to take over and slowly let go as the time paw began to glow._

_"Because time won't give me time_

_And time makes lovers feel_

_Like they've got something real_

_But you and me we know_

_They've got nothing but time_

_And time won't give me time_

_Won't give me time_

_Don't make me feel any colder_

_Time is like a clock in my heart_

_Touch we touch was the heat too much_

_I felt I lost you from the start..."_

Bazil gave a happy grin and watched as Erika vanished with the time paw in hand.

*****************

Dan ran everywhere, he couldn't find his love; where could she be? Both of her parents didn't know where she was and thought about calling the cops to go out and look for her.

"Erika!! Where are you!?" Dan yelled up to the sky as if someone-anyone would here his cry.

but nothing answered...

******************

Erika opened her eyes when she felt it was safe to and found herself standing in a dark dusty street.

Looking up at a nearby sign, she noticed she was on Baker Street.

"Basil!" she whispered in a cheery voice holding the paw to her chest and then took off to where her grandfather's house was.

In the shadows, a pair of red eyes shone...

Erika got to the door and knocked, maybe a little too hard, she was just so full of excitement.

Dawson answered the door and gave a shocked look to the young lass.

"Are you in need of help my dear?" he asked giving her a soft smile.

"Where's Basil?" she asked trying to look over the old man's shoulder.

Dawson stepped aside and let the girl in.

Basil heard someone else enter and looked up from his lab table. The sight before him made his mouth drop.

"Erika!?"

"Basil!" Erika ran up and hugged him, he doing the same.

Dawson looked confused and decided to ask. "How do you two know each other? Another exciting case maybe?"

Basil grinned to his new partner. "It's hard to explain old chap, but this is my granddaughter from the future...she can time travel."

Dawson looked shocked but being the understanding man he was pushed it aside and enjoyed the presents of the young lady.

Basil looked back over at Erika. "So what brings you back?" not that he wasn't happy to see her, he just wanted to know she hadn't come back to warn him about something bad.

Erika glanced down at her belly then back to Basil, hoping the detective was as good as she knew he was.

Basil's eyes widened slightly. "You mean?" Erika gave a small nod.

"But you're so young..."

Erika's face grow pail...maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Erika...don't get me wrong-I'm happy for you...but...your still only a child." he's voice was now one that could be labeled upset.

"I'm not a child anymore grandpa." she softly snapped back.

Basil was at a loss, but ruffed his hair with his hand and sighed. Maybe things were different then they were in his time.

"I'm sorry Erika. I am happy for you." Basil placed a hand on her shoulder. "In a way I've gotten to see you grow up, ad your right, you're not a child anymore..."

Erika gave her grandpa a big smile. Dawson smiled at the two of them.

"I love you grandpa."

"And I you Erika." they both shared a hug, but soon felt the house grow cold...something didn't feel right-and Erika couldn't help but feel that this would be the last time she would see Basil.

************

"I'm awake..." looking in the window was glowing red eyes and an evil laugh as the words left its mouth.

*****************

Dum dum dom!!! ^_^ lol

please review to find what happens next.


	5. Ch 5 Storm

chapter 5

Dan had looked everywhere and still had no sign of his mate and baby. "Erika..." a small tear rolled down his face.

"Did you find her?" a voice from behind asked. it was Wrika; Carline with her.

Dan put his head down with a no.

"She couldn't have just vanished...could she?" Carline questioned.

Dan sighed, "I don't know...I know her dad has been jumping on her lately, making her regret _us_ but....oh, I hope nothing bad happened to her...I'd never forgive myself..."

Wrika gave a heartfelt smile, "Dan. Erika could never 'regret' you...you're her world, no matter what her daddy says."

With a smile Dan let Wrika know he was grateful for her words...,Wrika always was the wise one.

"Now, come on, Erika has to be around her somewhere." Carline said trying to not only cheer her friends up, but to bring them back to their current mission.

***

The rain started to come down hard, and the street lights flickered. A pair of red eyes beamed in the darkness.

"At last….I have found my offspring…." A deep husky, evil like voice spoke into the darkened street.

Lighting flashed and lit up Baker Street. "My blood will live on…"

***

Erika, Basil, and Dawson were catching up never really noticing the heavy rain outside.

"So do you have a name for the baby?" Dawson asked sweetly.

Erika gave questionable look, Dan and her never dissected it.

"Well…no, not off hand." She answered kinda shyly putting a paw to her belly.

Dawson gave a chuckle, "Picking just the right name takes time, don't rush it. You will find one soon enough." He smiled taking a sip of his tea Mrs. Judson brought out.

Basil too smiled at his granddaughter. "I know when the time is right you will have the most perfect name." he added.

Erika smiled pleased they were now supportive.

"Thanks." She said with a slight blush.

Basil patted Erika on the back gently, "As much as I love your company, maybe you should head back…you mom and dad must be worried."

Erika hadn't thought about that! Dan must be panicking by now.

"Maybe your right…I guess it just didn't cross my mind…all I could think about was seeing you again." she replied being honest.

Basil was flattered. Giving Erika a hug, he told her to come back when the baby was born.

"I will grandpa." she smiled big.

Just then, the lights went out.

Basil felt Erika get closer to him, and he held her willingly.

"Its ok Erika…just a…power outage." Basil said hoping he was right.

Dawson looked around trying to find a flashlight when Judson came in. "Mr. Basil, What on earth happened?" she had a candle lit lighting her way.

Basil was about to say something, but before he could, a loud crash was heard.

Glass flew everywhere as the window was shattered as a huge _Rat _entered.

Lighting lit up the house giving the other mice a good look at the one in front of them.

"Who are you? And what do you think gives you the right to brake into my house!" Basil snapped.

The rat just grinned and gave an evil chuckle.

"The names Rothardan…" Silvia dripped from his mouth as he spoke. Looking at him gave all the others a chill. Rothardan didn't look like your normal, everyday, _rat_. His eyes where as red as a beam; he had abnormal black-gray fur that could be described as a werewolf look. He had two sharp fangs that dripped with venom; and his tail….his tail was something that could be taken out of a horror film, it was long, thick, and covered in spike like hairs.

"And I believe you have something I want." He finished.

Basil stepped in front of his granddaughter, "We have nothing of your." He said trying to hold the far the beast had struck into him at simply his looks.

Rothardan slowly pointed, "Her…" Basil realized he was pointing Erika.

"Me….but," be for Erika could go on, Rothardan broke in.

"Your offspring….you both are not from this time…" he smiled, hoping his words were sinking in.

Erika got wide-eyed. The beast like rat saw this and took a step closer.

"Get away from her!" Basil yelled.

Dawson quickly found the cricket breaker, and turned the lights back on.

In no more the a split second of the lights being on, Rothardan shrieked and fled, but not before snatching the Time Paw from Erika.

"No!!"

"This is just the beginning!" was all they heard as he vanished.

Erika wrapped her arms around her self. Why was this happening?

Dawson helped Judson clean up the glass while Basil began to _think_.

"Come on dear," Judson said taking Erika into her arms to comfort her. "Everything is going to be ok."

Erika wanted to believe that, but she was just too scared, and not just for herself, for her unborn baby…what did Rothardan want with her child?

****

"We looked everywhere….where could she be?" Wrika sighed sitting down next to her friends on a park bench.

Looking and feeling sad the three of them didn't notice the shadow over them.

"Why so down in the dumps?" can a voice.

Dan was the first one to look up. "Who are you?" he asked almost falling of his seat seeing a huge rat.

"The names Bazil." He smiled sweetly.

Wrika, Carline, and Dan gave a puzzled look as to why this rat was so nice.

"Well?" he asked again with a grin.

Dan huffed a bit more to himself then Bazil. "We were looking for our friend…but we can't find her anywhere."

Bazil's smile faded. "Is that so?...No wonder your sad."

The three teens put there heads down again.

Bazil started to think, he doubted it, but he still had to check. "Your friends name wouldn't be Erika, would it?"

Dan picked his head up almost instantly with a look of shock, "How did you…." he stood up and grabbed Bazil by the front of his shirt. "What did you do to her!?" he snapped.

Bazil smiled and prided Dan's paws off of him, "I, my friend, did nothing…" Dan was now confused, and a bit embarrassed. "She asked me to help her with something…..and that's all I did, helped her."

Wrika pushed by Dan getting closer to Bazil. "What did you help her with?"

Bazil fixed his coat before answering, "I can't tell you, yet….but if you too want to help her….take this."

He handed Wrika a golden gem.

"What's this…?" but looking up she saw Bazil had left.

Carline and Dan hovered over Wrika looking at the sparking object.

As they stared at it, words faded into the air for them to hear.

'_When the time is right you will know it…and what to do.' _

*****

^_^ AH! At last, a new chapter. So sorry for the long wait, and thanks Mouse, you really helped get rid of my depression. ~_^

Oh and as a side note the name Rothardan was found when I was looking for names that could mean powerful or evil…I forgot just what the name stands for but I think it meant Lord of Dragons….not sure, but close enough. ^.^;


	6. Ch 6 Not your normal rat

_Forgive my lazyness, ^^; here is chapter 6! Review, if you would be so kind._ **^_~ **

_Hope you like it Masked Mouse. =^^=_

###

The nights' rain hit the house on Baker Street hard sounding as if it was going to turn to hail at any moment.

Erika was still shacking long after the _incident_. What was she going to do now? She couldn't get back home without the time paw, and now she had an evil rat after her and her baby.

She unintentionally, clenched her stomach, as if to check on her baby.

Judson had tried her best to calm the young 'mother to be' but they all felt the same way she did; afraid.

Basil was just as uneasy about the whole thing as she was. He paced back and forth, hands fiddling with his unlit pipe trying to light it in a very settle way.

Erika felt a tear, drip off her face as she thought about Dan and her family, and how she may never see them again.

"Hunny?" Mrs. Judson pulled the girl out of her thoughts, "Why don't I run you a nice warm bath, it will help." She offered gently.

Erika looked at her and gave a small nod, ya maybe a bath would be a good idea.

**### **

Wrika held the gold gem; Bazil gave her, in her paw just looking at it. Dan inched closer to the gem and gently took it away from Wrika.

"How will we know when to use it?" he questioned a little peeved about the whole thing.

"Maybe it will glow." Carline chipped in. Wrika snatched the gem back from Dan.

"Well whatever it does, we will just have to wait and find out." She replied gently. Dan found it funny how her soft words could cover up her rough action. "We just have to keep faith and hope that Erika is alright. For now its best we head home, it's getting late."

###

Erika soaked in the warm bath just letting her mind drift, fear and stress wasn't good for the baby, and as much as she was uneasy she did her best not to be, for her baby's sake.

The water really did do wonders for her body and mind soon she found peace again.

Basil was still pacing but he wasn't as on edge anymore, "We need to find out what Rothardan is, it's clear enough he is not a rat, or at least not a normal rat…Dawson I need you to check out the library, find everything you can on the unnatural." Dawson nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Mrs. Judson," Basil began, "Please keep a close eye on Erika I'll be going with the doctor."

"In this weather?" she asked a bit harder then intended.

Basil nodded, "I can't stand by while my granddaughter is in danger, and besides as long as she's here he can't get her as long as the lights stay on, don't let her go into any room without a light, got it?"

His house lady nodded and watched the two leave.

##

Dan could not sleep, not without knowing his mate and baby were safe.

Wrika and Carline had fallen asleep not too long ago, both exhausted from the days' events; Wrika still holding the gem in her paw.

Dan really didn't understand what Bazil meant by that gem, but he was willing to give it a chance as long as the girls were.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the gem started to glow…..

##

Erika was more relaxed after her bath and walked into her room Basil had saved for her.

Getting set for bed, she heard a voice….a very familiar voice.

…_Run….get out of there! Please Erika!_

It was Wrika's voice! Erika looked around but didn't know where the voice was coming from-was it her imagination?

_You're in danger! _

Erika was really starting to get freaked out, how was it Wrika was talking to her? And where on earth was she?

All thoughts left in a second as a loud cry was heard from the living room.

Erika ran out of the room to see what was going on, 

"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Judson asked seeing the young girl bust into the room with a look for horror on her face.

Erika blinked for a moment noticing everything was fine, but then realized Basil and Dr. Dawson were gone.

"Where is my grandfather?" she asked.

Judson frowned a bit, "He went out to find out what Rothardan is and how he can stop him."

##

Dan heard a whimper and looked over to the girls. Wrika seemed to be having a nightmare, concurred for her he got up to wake her but suddenly spotted the glowing gem in her paw.

Dan's eyes grew wide, 'What's going on?' he silently questioned.

##

Basil and Dawson walked pulling their coats above their heads to stay mildly dry from the harsh wind and rain.

"Basil its late I don't even think the library is open how do you plan to get in? And walking in this rain nonetheless."

Basil grinned, "Elementary my dear Dawson, I'm a detective, I have to key to everything." once he fished out the key they were at their destination. Basil quickly unlocked and entered the room. "And as for coming here now instead of morning..." Basil gave a worried look over to Dawson as he shut the door behind him. "Convinces is not my priority right now, Erika doesn't realize it but the longer she stays here the more harm she does to everyone in the future. And the way this storm is going we won't be able to keep lights on in the house all night, the sooner we find a way to stop Rothardan and get her back to her own time the better. Let's just pray the lights back home don't go out."

##

Erika suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head; she knew this pain Wrika was using her powers and she was somehow connected to her.

"He's in trouble!" she yelled and ran passed Judson running out the door.

"Hunny wait!" Judson tried to stop her but couldn't grab her in time.

Erika ran as fast as her body would let her without harming the baby. 'I have to get there in time!'

##

Basil and Dawson had separated to cover more ground looking for anything that could help them. Basil reading one book he felt could help solve just what Rothardan could be when the lights went out.

"Shi-" Basil stopped himself, he was more dignified then to use such words even in his over protective state. "Dawson old fellow, keep searching will you, I'm going to find the cricket breaker." with that Basil got up to fix the lights.

In no time Basil found a door to what seemed like an empty room, but once inside saw it was just what he was looking for. The small wooden room looked more like a shead then a power room.

As Basil started fumbling around for the light cricket there was a crash sending him fallign to the floor.

Looking up Basil saw Rothardan hovering over him, he had busted though the side of the shead like room; rain from outside was quickly flooding the room.

"Where's the girl?" he rasped.

Basil glared at him in return.

"Grandpa!" Basil grew wide-eyed at the voice and looked up to the hole in the wall. Erika gave a pained look and yelled. "Leave him alone!"

Rothardan grinned. "There you are." he then got off Basil and went after her quickly pinning her to the existing wall. "Don't be afraid...I'm not after you...I only want the child, he'll grow up big, healthy, and strong...just like me." he licked gently at her neck as he spoke. "All I have to do is bit you...and he will be mine."

Rothardan then showed his fangs bringing then closer to Erika's neck, but suddenly a gunshot was heard and Rothardan's head shot back slightly, blood running down his temple.

The evil rat looked over to Basil who was holding his gun, which he had hidden in his coat pocket, aiming it ready to take another shot.

Rothardan laughed and let go of the girl, "You know, I haven't eaten anything for myself in such a long time..." before Basil knew what happened he found himself pinned to the wall with Rothardan pushing his whole weight on him and exposing his neck in the process. "I'll make you my first meal of the night." Basil tried to break free but he couldn't move, soon he lost grip of the gun and watched it fall to the ground with a splash.

Rothardan bearded his fangs once more but quickly without warning sack then into Basils neck.

The young detective gave out a gasped cry but could nothing more. Rothardan began to drink, the sound as if drinking from a straw in an empty cup. Blood leaked from the sides of his mouth as he held the mouse still. Basil was starting to lose color as the blood was drained from his body.

Erika was shaken at the sight, fear kept her from moving.

Basils hard glare soon started to fade as his body was reaching its limits.

***BANG!***

Erika looked up as a gun shot off. Dawson was now in the door way holding the gun at eye level with the rat who was knocked off Basil in the ation of being shot.

"More?" He grinned and he lunched himself at Dawson but the old mouse wasn't about to flinch, he shot five more rounds into the rats skull, but no matter how much blood ran from his head he still got right back up with a smirk. "Are you done yet?" he mocked.

Dawson began to shack giving a look of fear but never dropping the gun.

Basil slowly stood up holding his bleeding neck, and giving a hard cold look to the rat before him he hit the power box next to him sending a flock of light into the room over all casting Rothardan away once again into the night.

Panting hard Basil looked over at Dawson, "Do you get the book old chap?"

Dawson nodded despite his shaken hands and handed them over.

Basil looked at the collection, vampires and werewolves. "Good work old fellow, I believe I know just what we are dealing with now."

"And what might that be Basil?" Dawson asked.

"A VampiricWear Rat."


	7. Ch 7 Gem

The rain continued to fall, gradually growing stronger.

The three of them were sitting at a round table in the library; Basil was next to Erika and Dawson right across from him.

"But Basil how can you be so sure?" Dawson asked, not really sure, how Basil could have already came to that conclusion.

Basil held his neck as a little trickle of blood ran down.

"There have been rumors about vampiricwear-rats some odd mouths ago, but I only took them as childish games at a scare tactic, but now I know they were not that." Basil began to explain. He slowly removed his hand from his wounded neck and opened the book Dawson had handed him and began to flip through it.

Basil began flipping and scanning though the books, some left open as he scanned the next one.

"Look here." Basil was now pointing to a page another book with similar pictures next to it.

"A vampiricwear-rat is a mix between a wear like animal and a vampire. It says here if bitten you slowly become one...however only if you are bitten by one of the opposite sex." Basil looked up to Dawson who was clearly worrying about the bite. "In other words, since I was bit by a male and not female I have no threat of becoming part of him." Looking back at the book, he read on. "If a vampiricwear-rat bites a victim that is pregnant, not only will the mother turn, but the baby will to."

Erika looked at her grandfather stunned before her eyes dropped down to her belly tears slowly forming, but before they fell she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"No! I'm tired of always being a victim!" she yelled.

Basil and Dawson looked at her with shock yet concern.

"And you won't be...not whil-" Basil was cut off.

"No! I'm done putting people in danger! I'm putting the ones I love in danger!" flashes of last year's events of fighting, her being killed and Dan in tears entering her mind.

"I'm not weak! And I know I can fight back!" 'I just don't know how' she added in her head.

Suddenly she heard something...a...voice, no...a song...but there was something special about this song...it was...Dan!

'I'm here to save you'

Erika looked up at nothing unparticular with a smile and began to cry. "Thank you."

Basil watched Erika and could tell something changed...but what?

"Erika?"

She opened her eyes and looked at her grandpa, "I'm fine...but I think I know what to do..."

Nodding Basil smiled.

"Let's go home and get you cleaned up Basil." Dawson gently offered.

Carefully the three headed back home willing to work out a plan.

########

As the gem was glowing, Dan lifted it and saw...Erika! She was in danger!

"Erika!" she did not seem to hear him, but he did wake up Carline, Wrika on the other hand was still out cold.

Carline rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked into the gem to see what Dan was yelling about. She just about yelled out as she saw her best friend.

Looking at the gem and Wrika a few times Carline something seemed to click. "Dan! The gem, it's connected to Wrika! When she sleeps the power in her must slip though and cause the gem to gain power to work!"

Dan looked over at his sleeping friend and for some odd reason it seem to make since.

"Maybe just like before instead of words getting though it, only music can..." he said in a whisper as if afraid if Wrika woke up the gem would stop working.

Thinking of a song, he spoke a line of it into the gem hoping they reached Erika.

_I'm here to save you_

That seemed to get though as Erika looked up with a smile and spoke 'Thank you'.

Dan smiled back. "I'll give you the power to fight my love...I swear it."

As Dan looked into it thinking, he heard a voice. "What's up?"

Startled he almost dropped the gem, had to quickly grab it, and pulled it to his chest scared of what could have happened if he didn't catch it.

Looking over at where the voice came from Dan went wild-eyed. Leaning in over the window was no other then Bazil.

"So you figure it out yet?" he grinned.

Dan held back the urge to snap out about him scaring him into almost dropping the gem and answered.

"Yeah..."

Bazil smiled. "So-did you find out what ALL it can do." he grinned in a goofy way.

"All?" Carline asked in a questioned way.

Bazil nodded with the same over happy look.

"You already know it is connected to Wrika...but did you know that it can make another mouse that can help your friend where she is?"

Dan looked at Bazil as if he was on drugs.

"Really?" Carline asked stunned. Bazil's nod was all the ensuring she needed.

"How?" Dan now asked.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait- I'm getting really bad at keep up with my updates. ^^;**


	8. Ch 8 Eros

Dawson patched Basil up while he continued to look though the books from the library trying to find something of help as to stop this 'monster' from coming after his granddaughter.

Not finding anything Erika tried to contact Dan again but wasn't having any luck, which in turn was making her depressed.

*Knock Knock*

Judson answered the door shocked to see a young teen male mouse at the door.

As the boy walked in Basil Erika and Dawson turned there attention to him.

"Who might you be young lad?" Dawson asked in a friendly manner.

The boy looked about the same age as Erika and had on white shirt sleeveless with an orange jacket and brown trousers. He brown fur with long white hair and his long tail was split down the middle. The boy also had two different color eyes; one brown and the other red.

"My name is Eros." he smiled.

Erika smiled back a little, there was something...special about this boy, she just couldn't place it yet.

"Young boy, there is a dangerousness rat on the loose, what are you thinking coming here alone?" Basil remarked clearly hiding the fact he was scared for the boy.

"I know Sir...that is why I'm here-that thing will have to get though me, to reach Erika."

Erika became stunned and her ears pricked up, how did he know her name?

Basil looked at him oddly. "What are you getting at?" Basil now seemed to see something 'special' about him too.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone including the boy turned to see the rat staring down at them from the outside window...a cord in his hand, grinning he look a claw and cut it making all the lights go out.

Erika gasped and backed away near Basil who used his body as a shield.

The boy jumped in front of both of them and a guitar appeared in his hand.

"Darkness has found you

Evil surrounds you

No one to save you

We're almost out of time" He began strumming; with each pluck of the stings light slowly began to seep out.

"What do you do with nothing can be done

Where do you go with nowhere left to run" Erika knew she saw this kind of thing happen before and gave a hopeful smile.

"Where is the one who

Stands up and tells you

_I'm here to save you_!

We're almost out of time" he turned and grabbed Erika by the hand, Basil following.

"Nobody knows just who he's tryin' to be

Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green

Just in time to reach up for the sky

And fly away

Don't worry you're safe

In my arms cause it

Takes your love to lift me up

It's safe to say

You and I were always meant to be

So I will show you why

I'm here to stay

Don't they know that I'll protect you

Don't they know they'll have to get through me

Don't worry you're safe" now Erika had no doubt...she knew who this boy was...and just about all fear left as he led her away from the rat.

"Basil have you found away to defeat it?" Dawson questioned.

Basil nodded with a smile, "As long as Eros can keep that thing away from Erika I can come up with a plan."

"Your time is up!" The rat yelled jumping in front of the two and with a mighty paw grabbed Eros.

"Watch out behind you" He called as Erika saw a the rats tail try to come up behind her.

"This is designed to

Quickly remind you

We're almost out of time" he looked up to the moon clear in the sky as it turned red.

"What is he talking about Basil?" Judson asked getting panicky.

Basil was back to the books in a flash. In a moment his eyes got bigger. "No..." he looked up at the moon, "he's right...we are running out of time."

"Somebody tell me what he's trying to be

Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green

Just in time to reach up for the sky

And fly away"

Basil ran over and grabbed the guitar, he knew as long as Eros sang with the thing played it would from light, and light is what they needed, but they couldn't let him get away either.

For it was the light that would over all kill it.

"Don't worry you're safe

In my arms cause it

Takes your love to lift me up

It's safe to say

You and I were always meant to be

So I will show you why

I'm here to stay

Don't you worry

I'm the one who lets them know that I'll protect you

Don't they know they'll have to get through me

Don't worry you're safe

In my arms

So believe

It's easy"

Basil got the light streaming from the instrument, but the rat cut off Eros's air way and used him as a hostage.

"If you thought it was going to be easy...you're badly mistaken..." Rothardan laughed, and took off with Eros.

* * *

Please forgive me, I'm getting lazy with this story, I'm not meaning to. Anyways please tell me what you think.

Song used: Superbounce - Drake Jared


End file.
